The third annual preconference scientific workshop will be held at the upcoming 23rd Annual Association of Pediatric Oncology Nurses (APON) Conference. The workshop is entitled "Analyzing a New Model to Evaluate Fatigue in Children with Cancer. " This workshop will critique the state of the science related to fatigue in children with cancer and provide future directions for research and clinical application of this important but little studied symptom in children. Two nurse senior researchers will present their program of study related to fatigue in children with cancer. Presentations by two researchers nationally known for their work in fatigue in cancer will present thought provoking scientific critiques of the research from two different perspectives. Next, application of the research findings to clinical practice will be discussed by an expert clinician. Critique from audience participants and brainstorming about interventions to increase the likelihood of accurate assessments of fatigue being completed by nurses, and about interventions to prevent or decrease fatigue in pediatric oncology patients will be elicited through small discussion groups. Finally, opportunities to collaborate on future research or clinical application projects will be offered.